


[podfic] slow dancing on the soap box

by bessyboo, exmanhater, reena_jenkins, Shmaylor



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Multi-voice Podfic, Podfic, Podfic Collaboration, Podfication 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 18:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12463674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo/pseuds/bessyboo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor/pseuds/Shmaylor
Summary: "Oh my God. Don't you guys clean this place? Ever?" (Jupiter and Caine aboard the Milano)





	[podfic] slow dancing on the soap box

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [slow dancing on the soap box](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5855998) by [misura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura). 



**Coverartist:**    [ **reena_jenkins**  ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)  
****

**Warnings:** Podfication 2017, Crossover

 **Length:**  00:05:51  
  
**Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(JA_GotG\)%20_slow%20dancing%20on%20the%20soap%20box_.mp3) (thanks for hosting us, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))


End file.
